


meant to be together.

by sanctify (pains)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: if i was born to make you happy, i'll be ready
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	meant to be together.

Marinette's laughter is adorable.

It fills her with warmth and fondness. It's like a soothing balm against her tired limbs, weighed down by stress and the demands of her mother to be stronger, faster, better.

Kagami Tsurugi is only human. 

Tomoe Tsurugi seems to think otherwise.

But Marinette... Marinette Dupain-Cheng makes her remember that she is.

She doesn't even know what Marinette is laughing about this time, it doesn't even matter. In the time they've spent together, Kagami has realized that Marinette is quick to laughter, easily amused, easy to please, easy to befriend.

They may have started off on the wrong foot, but something had happened during Friends' Day that made Marinette actively seek out Kagami's company. At first, it was such a foreign concept to Kagami to have someone want to spend time with her to the point that they'd try to sneak her out of training. (And what a surprise that still was. Kagami had assumed Marinette was there for Adrien, but the girl had hardly looked around for him, grabbing Kagami by the hand before she could change into her fencing gear. There was an excuse about needing Kagami's expert advice on something or other, she doesn't remember the specifics but it was enough of a valid excuse to have her pulled out of practice for the day, with her mother being none the wiser.

That was still one of the best days she'd ever had.)

"Hey, Kagami. Alya said André's truck was found near Pont des Arts. Would you like to grab a scoop with me?" She asked, cheeks red. 

Kagami's heart skipped a beat, her cheeks reddening as well. 

Oh. 

Marinette's blue, blue eyes lit a fire within her. So honest, so nervous, so hopeful. 

Staring at her. Waiting for an answer. (Waiting for so many unspoken answers to unspoken questions.) 

"Y-yes." (Yes, yes, yes.) 

A tale about how the ice cream brought people together. Kagami had said that she didn't believe in that, but she did believe in ice cream. 

With the way Marinette looked at her, and how nervous she was... Kagami wanted to believe. 

As Marinette's warm hand wrapped around her wrist, Kagami desperately wanted to believe. 

Her pulse must have been jumping underneath Marinette's fingers. 

She wanted to believe, believe, believe. 


End file.
